narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Naruto Fanon Wiki:Site Chat Rules
Over the past couple of months, several events have happened on our Site Chat, the Naruto/Bleach Fanon Forums Chat that was started by User:Ten Tailed Fox, that suggest we need written rules to dictate how things are run there. As the founder and creator of that chat site, I will lay down the rules for it as well, and hold the right to change them, at the consent of chat members. Chat Admins * User:Minkai, the Legendary Drunk (goes by 1406068 on the chat) * User:Azure Dragoon (goes by Armeddragoon on the chat) * User:NyannyanXO * User:Ten Tailed Fox (goes by TenTails92 on the chat) Link to the Chat * Naruto/Bleach Fanon Forums Chat Rules for all users * Absolutely no trolling. If you're obviously trying to get on someone's nerves, this applies to you. * No Flaming. There is no need to cuss someone out of yell at them for any reason. If they are breaking rules, they will be dealt with by an admin. ** This also includes racism, discrimination (for race, sexual orientation, or religion), and sexism. ** If you happen to be joking and mean no harm by the statement post "jk" or "joking" at the end of it, and all will be forgiven within reason. * NO Spamming. I understand if you have to double or even triple post if you are explaining something, but posting the same video, picture, quote, etc over and over and over again is wrong. Also if you post just to cover the page or to annoy someone, this is counted as spam. Spamming of PMs is also considered spam. * No using multiple accounts at the same time'. It's okay to own multiple chat accounts, but no using more than one at a time. * DO NOT IMPERSONATE ANYONE. Do not make accounts to look like that persons, and do not use anyone else's account, except your own. * Absolutely NO PORN, FOR ANY REASON. That includes Hentai and links to porn/hentai sites. * Be careful with profanity. While not against the rules so to say, if you're gonna cuss, don't do it in rapid succession such as "God D**n Mother F***er. You stupid B****." You get the point. We have young members in our chat (we've had 9 year olds in there before), some of which don't appreciate that language. * YOU MUST LISTEN TO ADMINS. Here's a hint: if the users are scaring the admins, and the admins can't exercise their powers within reason, prepare to see some bannings. * You may only invite people to the chat if they are an editor of a wiki or of the Naruto/Bleach/Wazurai Forums. They must also be within proper ages. No sixty year old pervs please. ** Also due to events in the past, please no members of 4chan and be wary of members from GamersFAQ. No offense to any of our dedicated users that go there, but they have given us issues both on the wiki and the chat. * Be careful if or when you give out personal info such as your name, pictures of you, etc. There are predators online and we want you to be safe. Rules for Admins * Don't ban a user unless they have broken a rule or rules, and apply for one of the Block Policy (see bottom). * Do not abuse your admin powers, such as deleting posts just for the heck of it, or to cover your own mistakes. Don't ban people because you don't like them, or just to shut them up for speaking out against you. Special Rules for Debates/Arguements * First off, if a debate starts on a topic, be respectful, listen to the other side's views and give your own as needed. As soon as a fight escalates, admins will step in. * Do not insult a person's belief or call them "close minded" because they refuse to convert to yours. That is stupidity. * If you have a problem with a user, PM an admin and explain your reasons. * Do not start a fight on purpose. Block Policy Rules for all users * First offense: Warning by admin. * Second offense: A one hour ban. * Third offense: Another warning. * Fourth offense: A day's ban (24 hours) * Further offenses: A week long ban ** Permaban Rule: If after a week long ban, the said user is still doing the offense, that person is to be ban both on the chat, and on the wiki. Rules for admins * First offense: Warning by the Founder, Ten Tails. * Second offense: Final Warning. * Third offense: De-admined and a new admin will replace the said admin. Special Rules for Debate/Arguments * First offense: Warning by admin. * Second offense: One hour long ban. * Third offense: One day long ban (24 hours) * Further offense: Week long ban. ** Permaban Rule: If after a week long ban, the said user is still doing the offense, that person is to be ban both on the chat, and on the wiki. Category:Policy